Noël
by Bepinette
Summary: Alors que Noël arrive, le couvent est en effervescence et quand on a besoin de renfort, même les mains les plus maladroites peuvent devenir essentielles… R x C One-shotrnFluffy pour tous les fans...


**Chrno Crusade**

Une petite fic pour Noël alors amusez-vous bien chers lecteurs !

**Type :** romance  
**Série :** Chrno Crusade  
**Couples :** Rosette x Chrno (RC forever)

**Résumé :** Est-ce que Rosette est capable de faire des tâches ménagères sans tout détruire ? Avec l'aide précieuse de son ami Chrono peut-être. Alors que Noël arrive, le couvent est en effervescence et quand on a besoin de renfort, même les mains les plus maladroites peuvent devenir essentielles  


_L'hiver était déjà arrivé au couvent Magdalene. Malgré le climat doux des Etats-Unis où se situait le couvent, la neige avait abondamment tombé cette année-ci. Un beau tapis blanc d'un bon 40 cm avait maintenant recouvert le sol. Dans l'ordre religieux, c'était la furie. Les nones de haut niveau n'arrêtaient pas de courir partout en vue de finaliser les préparatifs pour la grande fête qu'était Noël... Il y avait la chorale à pratiquer, la nourriture à préparer, les décorations à finir et tout cela en moins de quelques jours. C'est dans cette ambiance que l'on retrouve, courant dans la cour arrière, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux poursuivie d'une autre plus âgée et d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux violets et aux yeux rubis._

-Arrêter, je vais finir par tout me tremper avec vos balles de neige, lança la plus jeune

-N'est-ce pas là le but, faire enrager sur Kate lorsqu'elle verra que tu n'es pas prête pour ta chorale, répliqua son aînée

-Toi tu trouves toujours une façon de la faire virer au rouge de toute façon, même en ne faisant rien, finit le dernier.

_Tous les trois avaient passé leur matin à l'extérieur dans un climat de balles de neige et de rires chaleureux. S'étant levé plus tard, ils avaient été dispensés de corvées pour le matin. Bientôt le grand clocher sonna onze heures._

-Oh non, ma chorale. Regarde Rosette, tu es contente là, je suis vraiment en retard.

-Je suis aux anges Az. Toi la petite fille parfaite en retard pour ta première fois, faudra fêter ça ce soir.

-Oui, ce soir, pas maintenant, dit une Azmaria assez énervée, bon je dois aller me changer, je vous revois vers sept heures dans le réfectoire ?

-C'est parfait, on y sera, répondit un Chrno traînant son contracteur par le collet afin de la tirer de la neige.

_Et sur un dernier au revoir, la petite bande se sépara. Azmaria alla vers la petite chapelle et les deux autres retournèrent à l'intérieur pour se changer._

Arrivés dans la chambre de Rosette, la jeune fille alla dans la salle bain afin de rapporter deux serviettes bien douces et chaudes. Elle en balança une vers son compagnon, puis se sécha elle-même. Utilisant la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de la none, les deux amis se séchèrent chacun leur tour. (Et oui, n'aller pas pensé autres choses vous autres bandes de pervers). Rosette s'était changé dans son habit habituel d'intérieur, quand Chrono sortit les cheveux mouillés et en bataille. La première réaction de la jeune fille fut de rire aux éclats. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un Chrno sortant de la douche, puisque habituellement il s'occupait de ces affaires-là dans la cabane de l'Ainée(1).

-Quoi ? demanda un Chrono assez irrité

-Désolé Chrono, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu savais que tu étais bien mignon les cheveux détachés, _fit une Rosette, les joues en feu et les mains sur sa bouche, surprise par tant d'audace de sa part. Chrono prit lui aussi une teinte tomate. Après avoir bien scruter le plancher pendant quelques minutes, c'est Rosette qui rompit le silence :_

-Bon aller, viens ici que je te les attache.

_Avec des mains expertes, Rosette refit la tresse à son démon. Maintenant préparer pour le reste de la journée qui s'annonçait moins reposante que le matin, les deux jeunes allèrent donner un coup de main aux dames de la cuisine. Un bon fumet parvint aux narines de Rosette à mesure qu'ils approchaient des fourneaux. Voyant deux nouvelles paires de mains s'approcher, Sur Constance, la cuisinière en chef, vint les voir._

-J'espère que tu n'es pas encore venue tout démolir ici, jeune Rosette ? -Non sur Constance, nous sommes venus vous aider

-Moui, c'est ce qu'on verra. J'ai besoin que vous me coupiez des carottes, et que vous me surveillez mon ragoût. Puis-je compter sur votre aide ?

-Bien sûr ma sur _répliqua en vitesse Chrono, une main sur la bouche de Rosette qui allait grommeler contre les tâches ingrates qu'elle avait à faire. Traînant la jeune fille plus loin, Chrono alla chercher un couteau et une louche. Il donna l'instrument non dangereux à son amie et garda le couteau pour lui._

-J'ai déjà l'habitude des sabres, un couteau ne doit pas être trop différent !

-Sûrement, tant que tu ne te mets pas contre moi, je n'ai aucune objection à te laisser la coupe de carottes. Cela épargnera mes doigts pour aujourd'hui

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, _lança Chrno occupé à réduire les carottes en fines tranches. Un peu plus loin, Rosette était le nez dans le chaudron à humer la bonne odeur qui en sortait. Elle avait déjà brassé la mixture plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle se permit de rêvasser un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit un corps chaud presser contre son dos. C'était Chrono qui avait senti une subtile odeur de brûler et qui avait accouru avant que le ragoût de Sur Constance ne finisse par s'épaissirent et à devenir immangeable. Il avait pris la main de Rosette qui tenait la louche en bois et brassait à sa place. Tournant pour la seconde fois dans les teintes rougeâtres, la jeune fille bafouilla des insultes à moitié loufoques_

-Chrono, espèce de De.

-De quoi ? répondit le principal concerné

-De De Et puis zut je sais plus moi. Bon et bien puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaître dans le brassage de ragoût, je vais te laisser la tâche, _fit-elle avec une petite moue en se dirigeant vers les ustensiles._

Sur Constance qui venait superviser ses deux nouveaux assistants fut surprise de voir Chrono aux chaudrons et Rosette à la coutellerie avec aucun dégât dans les environs et un ragoût à l'odeur délicieuse. Elle goûta son met et lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il était bien cuit, elle renvoya ses aides au rez-de-chaussée afin qu'ils donnent un coup de main pour les décorations.

Montant les escaliers deux par deux, les deux compères arrivèrent tout essoufflés à l'étage au-dessus de la cuisine. C'est en rigolant sur des conneries que l'Aînée _charger des décorations vit le petit couple arrivé. Avec un sourire tendre, il les regarda de loin, puis s'approcha par-derrière de Rosette quitte à se ramasser son fameux crochet de la droite. Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et sa main possédée par le diable s'approcha dangereusement du derrière de la jeune none. Chrono, qui avait maintenant pris l'habitude de surveiller les deux mains du vieil homme, accrocha la plus basse avant que celle-ci ne touche sa protégée. Rosette, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment, se tourna vivement et aperçue la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos. Relevant sa manche, elle décocha un pénible coup de poing au vieux pervers de service._

- Hey, mais je ne t'ai rien fait cette fois-ci ?

-Bah, ce sera pour la prochaine fois alors Et aussi pour avoir essayer.

_C'est en grommelant contre son imprudence et en se massant sa joue violette, que l'Aîné leur donna leurs tâches._

- Il y a le sapin dans le grand salon où il faut mettre les décorations. Faites tout de même attention, l'échelle n'est pas très stable ces temps-ci et elle bascule facilement.

N'écoutant même pas la dernière recommandation du vieux, Rosette partit en traînant Chrono par le bras. Ils arrivèrent bien assez vite devant le grand arbre qui mesurait un bon huit mètres de haut et quatre de large. L'échelle était posée sur le mur en vue d'une utilisation future et les boîtes de décorations étaient placées dans un coin de la salle afin de ne pas prendre trop de place. Rosette, dès qu'elle eut mis un orteil dans le grand salon, accourue vers l'échelle.

-Moi je place les décorations et toi tu me les donne O.K. ?

-Mouais. De toute façon, quand tu es comme ça, je n'essaie même pas de te faire changer d'idée.

-Heille ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

-Mais rien, mais rien. Bon, on le commence cet arbre ?

-Ouiiiiiii ! _s'écria-t-elle sur un ton enfantin  
Leur entreprise fonctionnait à merveille ; Chrono allait chercher les boules, guirlandes ou autres décorations et Rosette qui attendait dans l'échelle, les plaçait ensuite. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. En plus du feu de foyer qui brûlait dans l'âtre, les plaisanteries et les discussions fusaient de partout. Un petit rien faisait rire les deux jeunes qui s'amusaient grandement. Garnir l'arbre de Noël s'était passé très vite. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que l'ange au-dessus du grand sapin. L'échelle de Rosette n'était pas assez grande pour que celle-ci s'y rende sécuritairement, mais comment Rosette peut-elle fuir le danger ? Chrono, qui avait le dos tourné afin de ranger un tant soi peu, ne vit pas Rosette commencer à monter sur le dernier barreau, puis monter sur le bout des pointes sur le dessus de l'étage. L'échelle s'agitait dangereusement Chrono se retourna et allait demander quelque chose à Rosette quand il vit la position plus qu'audacieuse de sa jeune compagne. Il accouru vers elle pour la prévenir, quand cette dernière réussie enfin à placer l'ange sur le sommet du sapin. Le seul problème, c'est que lorsque Rosette remit son poids sur l'échelle au lieu de ses pointes, elle crée un déséquilibre qui fit basculer l'échelle. Chrono regarda pétrifier sa contracter(2) tomber sans qu'il n'y puisse rien._

Après une longue chute qui semblait infini, Rosette se permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Le plafond ressemblait parfaitement à celui du grand salon et une masse chaude et difforme se tenait sous elle. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se releva et vit Chrono inconscient sous elle. Apeurée de l'avoir blessé, elle se jeta à son coup, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire revenir.

-Chrono, non, dis- moi que t'as pas fait ça. T'es pas assez idiot pour faire ça hein ?

_Faiblement, celui-ci lui répondit en murmurant_ Ca va, tu n'es pas blessée au moins ?

-Mais comment t'as pu, pourquoi tu m'as rattrapée ?

-Quelle question, je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser te faire mal.

_Rosette essuya rapidement les quelques larmes de peur qui avaient réussi à couler, puis elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son ami qu'elle avait eu si peur de perdre.  
Chrono mit ses mains autour d'elle, pour la rassurer, la calmer et la protéger de tout danger éventuel qui pourrait arriver dans ces quelques minutes de bonheur._

L'Aîné, qui était au cadre de porte et qui avait assisté à la scène en tant que spectateurs, se retira en silence afin de ne pas déranger les jeunes.  
-Je leur avais pourtant dis que l'échelle n'était pas solide. Raaah les jeunes !

Sur son chemin, il rencontra Azmaria qui venait de finir sa générale pour le spectacle de Noël de la chorale. Elle lui demanda.

- Monsieur, avez-vous vu Rosette et Chrono, je ne les trouve nul part ?

- Bien sûr, ils sont dans le grand salon ! _dit-il en pointant la salle qu'il venait de quitter._

Sur un dernier " À plus tard ", la jeune fille s'élança dans le grand salon. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se retint de lancer un grand salut. Sur un des canapés qui étaient dans la salle, étaient endormis Rosette et Chrono. Rosette était lovée dans les bras de son bien-aimé démon et Chrono avait des bras protecteurs autour de son humaine. Sur eux veillait le regard bienveillant d'un ange de lumière au sommet d'un grand sapin. Azmaria se retira doucement en ne faisant pas de bruit et ferma les portes afin de contrer les regards indiscrets.

(1) J'ai pris la liberté de traduire the Elder par l'Aîné pour respecter le Français de mon texte.  
(2) Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire contractor, donc j'ai laissé contracteur à la place. Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît. Tsé, moi et mon français ce n'est pas la super grande amitié ces temps-ci.

Enfin fini, j'espère que mon texte vous a plu. C'était un petit fluff pour le temps des fêtes.

Joyeux Noël à vous tous chers lecteurs.


End file.
